


As Lights Turn Black

by artemisc



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M, Sex, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisc/pseuds/artemisc
Summary: While Griffith comes to Charlotte's room, he thinks about how Guts  departure affects him and his dream.





	As Lights Turn Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!  
> I had this small piece on my head for longer that I want to admit.  
> Hope you enjou even if its short!  
> Peace!

Snow was slowly melting under the heavy rain. His shoes were soaked as he walked toward the castle but Griffith didn't care. He didn't care about anything around him. Only one image haunted him: Guts’ armored back on the white hills. At the very moment he turned his back to Griffith, the world lost its colors. Nothing made sense, nothing was worth fighting anymore. He didn't think twice while escalating the wall to Charlotte’s private chambers. Hanging in the tree, he waited for her to see him.

Putting an act was easy. He had trained all his life to be the most perfect gentleman and Charlotte, despite being Midland’s princess, was merely a child for him to play with. She bursted into tears the moment she embraced him. Her touch was soft, warm and comfortably dry as he was drenched to the bone. He barely listened to her but one sentence woke him up from his trance. “All by myself.”

“There are so many scary things, and I’m always alone,” she squeaked.

If his heart wasn't broken, he would have laught.  Loneliness was a concept she couldn't hope to understand. Loneliness was meant for people who had to make hard choices in order to achieve greatness. People like him. She dared ask why he didn't came earlier. ‘Because I was in control,’ he thought. ‘Because he was with me.’ But instead, he kissed her, burying her acute voice with his tongue.

No was her first answer. She was shivering from fear. For Griffith, there could not have another rejection so he forced her into bed. Only then, he looked at her figure. The fire gave her smooth skin a warm orange light. Her cloth barely hid her breasts, and her erect nipples were pressed against the thin fabric. She was a beautiful girl, but she was not what he wanted. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She was soft, small and very feminine. The one he longed for was rough, tall and muscular. At least, she had something Guts didn't had: real, tangible power. While he kissed her, he was kissing a whole country future. As much as he desired Guts, he could never offer him that. Still, when his hands followed the legs of the sweet princess, the only face he could think of was Guts’.

He hated it. The fact that one man could have so much impact on his lifelong dream. He hated it as much as he hated himself for letting someone have such an influence on him. How a single man could turn him into a beast only by leaving him was beyond his understanding. At this moment, there was no captain nor princess but a monster and a petty substitution for his lustful thirst. Damn, Guts had the power to diminish a princess’ status in Griffith’s eyes. 

He slightly shook his head to chase the scarred man from his thoughts and pounded his hips harder. His mouth found Charlotte's nipple and he focus on it. He was fucking Midland’s princess. He had enough power to fornicate with a future queen. He had never been so close of his dream. So how could he feel so empty?


End file.
